Electronic devices very often comprise two or more semiconductor chips accommodated within one and the same semiconductor chip package. In particular, if power semiconductor chips are employed, a general problem arises due to excessive heat produced within the semiconductor chips and the difficulty of dissipating the excessive heat. Therefore, normally if an electronic circuit includes two or more power semiconductor chips, the semiconductor chips are accommodated each within a separate semiconductor chip package in order to facilitate dissipation of excessive heat produced therein.